Spoiled Strawberry Milk
by Enaji-Chan
Summary: Very busy -.-" ... Oh well, here's my new fanfiction about Oikagu :DD hope you'll like it !


Title : Spoiled Strawberry Milk  
>Pairing : Okita and Kagura<br>Series : Gintama  
>Author : Sorachi Hideaki<br>Disclaimer : I don't own this great anime

Hijikata: "Owowow.. It's so spicy. I can't take it. Why is this so spicy? Ne! I'm crying because of its spiciness…"  
>Gin: "So Spicy…" (With tears bursting)<p>

This was the setting when Mitsuba died.  
>-Fiction Begin-<p>

Another day for the Yoruzuya! "Weeeeh!" Kagura yelled while reading a Jump magazine "Buri-Buri! Bushi Bang Bang!" She continued. "HEY! STOP READING SO LOUD! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE HERE!" Gin Replied while reading the newest issue of Jump. Actually these things always happen every day in the Yoruzuya office. It will only stop when a pair of sunglasses arrives oh I mean a guy with a pair of sunglasses. "Good Morning…" *sigh* Shinpachi came. "Gin-San… I told you to pay attention to the news, don't just read that freaking magazine!" Shinpachi commanded. Nobody listened and no one was interested to watch but Shinpachi. With no doubts and no fear and no second thoughts and lastly, no choice-Shinpachi got the remote and open the TV. TA-DA~ "THE EDO NEWS TV…" The news introduction and a weird B.G.M., *uninterested eyes watching* until a news scoop was-well reported.

Reporter: "Last night, a group of suspected people was raided by the Shinsengumi. The place was deeply damaged because of a huge fire and a war-like scene. The group was accused to be the ones who sell illegal weapons to some members of the Joui Faction."  
>"Blah…Blah…Blah"<p>

"Hey Gin-Chan, is that you? That guy with a silver hair on TV?" Kagura said while pointing her finger on the TV (After she was done getting something hard and sticky from her nose). "Gin-San. What happened last night?" Shinpachi added while drinking a cup of tea. "Hmm, seems he can't move on because of what happen to his sister." Gin-Chan said to his thoughts "Hmm, it's just Sadist's sister died yesterday. Oh well, I'm so tired!" He replied effortlessly as if there's nothing to worry about and nothing happened. "Huh? A Shit Trash like him? Has a sister?" Kagura commented. "Yeah. And 'ya know what? His sister was very kind and very thoughtful, they were totally different…" Gin replied while picking his ear. "Then, if Okita-San will be sad, Gintama will be out! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Shinpachi shouted. "Shinpachi, just relax. We can just do something. For example, uhm… hmmm, Oh gotcha! We can terminate that sadist!" Kagura said in a devilish grin. "DON'T MAKE FACE LIKE THAT! If you don't know, Okita-San has several fans! He's one of the million reasons why we are still here, in the air! And besides, this was happened to be a -supernatural-drama-action-comedy, not a tragedy!" Shinpachi executed. "Whoosh, what a long speech. Actually I don't care about him and if this episode will be his day, I better ruin it! Wu—hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kagura simply replied. Shinpachi sighed "You're hopeless (With a samurai (constipated samurai looks) eye). Eh-? How about you Gin-San?" Shinpachi continued. "Me? Hmm. Oh I know, I'll drink my strawberry milk and get back to the couch to read my Jump until I fall aslee—(must be asleep) Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! WHERE'S MY STRAWBERRY MILK!" Gin shouted. For some exaggerating reasons, there became exaggerating events, just like 'walls cracked', 'Shinpachi and Kagura bled their ears' etc., "Hey, who among you jerks took my beloved strawberry milk away that I kept since last-last week? Huh?" Gin angrily asked then looked at Kagura because of her breath's smell. Smells like a spoiled strawberry milk a-huh?  
>-Prepare for this one-<p>

"!" okay…

-Next Scene-

Kagura went to the Shinsengumi Headquarters to see Sougo because Shinpachi asked him a favor. "It's for Gintama's sake." Shinpachi said on her mind. "Tch! Am I a prostitute or something? Why do I have to comfort and relieve that bastard sadist?" everybody on her side were looking at her. Just making a scene… "Wait? What? Whut the-! Relieve him?" People blushed. A mother touched the ears of her child because her words have malice and unluckily, everyone around her was green minded. After embarrassment. She finally got to the Shinsengumi residence. *clicking the doorbell. Press—press* "Yes? Uh-… Kagura-San? The girl from Yoruzuya, come in." Yamazaki opened the gate.

-In the living room-

"Oh I see! Haha *laugh—laugh harder" Kondo said "What was that again?" Then he whispered. "Gin-Chan and Shinpachi commanded me to come here to relieve the bastard sadist." Kagura said. "Eh? Re-Relieve?" Kondo said while blushing. "Wha-what do you me-mean re-relieve?" Kondo said. "Relieve. I'm here to take wash away the pain and give him a relaxing day. Whew, so, where is he? So my job will be over." Kagura said effortlessly that made Kondo blushed even more. Atmosphere is very hot, intensity rises, and sweat drops until Sougo entered the room. "Hey, China, Yamazaki said you're looking for me." Sougo said. "YEAH! Shinpachi and Gin-Chan asked me to relieve you." Kagura said that made Kondo's face turned so red and had a nosebleed. *fainted* Kondo can't move and Hijikata arrived. "Oi, Yoruzuya mused. What are you doing in this dangerous area that is full of men that may harass you anytime?" Hijikata threatened by such a joke, while lighting a cigarette. *puff—puff* "I don't care, I was ordered to relieve this guy (pointing her finger to the head of the sadist as if her hand was a gun and will soon to blow the sadist's head off). Bang… (Cool effects of her voice) And to take the pain away. Hijikata choked… *puff—puff—cough* "Oh really, then how will you relieve me?" Sougo asked. "VERY SIMPLE!..." ….. "I don't know. Teehee!" Kagura said. *silence* "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT YOU CAME HERE!" Hijikata yelled. "Well monster, just admit that you had a sin to Danna and Shinpachi just advice you to come here." Sougo stated. 'EH! HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT IT' reaction appeared to her face. "You! You and Gin-Chan are the same! You're both harsh!" Kagura yelled. "So, it's true." Sougo said. "It was just an old nasty pack of Spoiled Strawberry Milk! Then he evicted me." She replied. "Ah… okay, don't cry! He-hey!" Hijikata touched her shoulders. For some reason, Sougo felt bad. He just sensed a bad aura upon him that made him want to kill Hijikata suddenly. Oh well, a jealousy. Not that serious… ? I'm not sure. "Hey. China." His interference to a good mood flowing to Hijikata and Kagura. "Eh?" Kagura asked. "You're here for me right?" He asked. "Eh-" She replied nodding. "Now come with me and relieve me." Sougo said holding her wrist. "Eh-?Where?" She asked. "At my room." Sougo answered and took her. Kondo fainted for the second time… "A-a-at hi-hi-his room!" Kondo stuttered. " T-To-Toushi, d-did you h-he-hear that?" He continued. "Y-yes… b-but, i-i-it's im-mpossible. Hehe…" Hijikata stuttered "Hey, you want to do it Harsh, or gently?" Sougo said that echoed to their ears. THUNDER, LIGHTNING and A HUGE VOLCANIC ERRUPTION. "Do what you want. I'm just here to do my job, but I somehow choose the gentle one. Slowly okay?" Kagura answered. Another echoes THUNDER, LIGHTNING, and A HUGE AVALANCHE.

-In Sougo's Room-

"Hahaha! Did you see their faces? They were freaking fainted. They really think that we'll do something beyond usual!" Kagura said laughing. Sougo looked at her face and Kagura's smile reminds him of his sister's smile. "Onee-Chan…" He didn't mean to say that but he actually did. "Uh?" Kagura stopped after seeing Sougo crying silently. Tears falling. Sougo's eyes were widened after Kagura wiped those tears. Kagura hugged him "I know what you feel. It's heavy…" Kagura said. Sougo embraced her as well. Tightly. He sobbed. "You know, I also had a sibling. My brother. Kamui-Ne. He left me to be stronger, he tried to kill Papi to surpass his limitations." She said. They didn't notice yet but Kondo and Hijikata were following them to prevent the possibilities that Edo will increase their population. They sighed in relief.

"China." Sougo said. "Huh?" She answered. He replied her with a smack kiss on her lips. *smile* Kagura blushed until her face turned to a banana catsup color. "EEEEE-!" Kagura shouted but eventually stopped by Sougo's another kiss. Harsh yet gentle, hot yet sweet, passionate, deep until Kagura cannot resist and she lay down. "Thanks for relieving me China." Sougo said kissing her forehead ready to increase the Edo's population when Kagura snored. Sougo laughed a bit when he saw Kagura sleeping after being embarrassed with the kiss. "Hey China, if you don't wake up, I'll rape you." He joked. *snore* Meanwhile, the two outside heard that rape thingy and immediately opened the door. Surprisingly, they saw the two sleeping. Kagura was wrapped in Sougo's arms while Kagura's hands were gently attached to Sougo's chest. The two smiled to see how beautiful their aura was and how bloom takes away the sad memory that Sougo got.

-OMAKE-

Kagura woke up and she's still in Sougo's arms.

KAGURA: WHAAAAT! What did you do to me! I'm not a virgin anymore.. *sobs*  
>SOUGO: As If China. You're the one who molest me.<br>KAGURA: RAPE! Gin-Chan, Shinpachi! Help meeee!  
>SOUGO: STOP SHOUT-<br>KAGURA: AAAH! RAPE! HELP! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER STEAL YOUR FOODS AGAIN  
>SOUGO: I SAID STOP SHOU-!<br>KAGURA: GIN CHAN! SHINPACHI—(kissed by Sougo)  
>SOUGO: I told you to stop shouting.<br>KAGURA: Okay, I'll stop… RAPE! (She whispered)  
>SOUGO: Chinaaaa!<p>

-END-

Okay, I if you like it please leave some review :** love y'all…hope you enjoyed reading this one…


End file.
